Heart of Ice, Melted
by Rieokoushine
Summary: Snape is forced to do something that he thought he would never have to do.... rated MA! Snape/Ginny!
1. Chapter 1

Snape walked into Dumbledore's office and said "I've been summoned."

Dumbledore looked up from the stack of parchments and sighed. "Ginny Weasley had just been kidnapped by the Death Eaters 10 minutes ago."

Snape just looked at Dumbledore and nodded. Dumbledore sighed heavily and said do not attempt to rescue her, bring back information where she is and we will then send a rescue team. If you have to participate with some of the Death Eater's torturing her then do so... you must keep your cover at all costs."

Snape nodded "I understand." Then he turned around and strode out of the office and outside of the Castle and headed to the edge of the school grounds. When he was outside the schools Anti-Apparation barrier he prodded his dark mark with his wand allowing him to Apparate directly to Voldemort, even if he hadn't been to the place before.

Snape appeared in the living room of Malfoy manner. He spotted Voldemort sitting in an armchair by the fire. Snape immediately walked over to him and knelet down and said "You summoned me my Lord."

Voldemort smiled and said "Ah Severus, my most trusted and loyal Death Eater." Some other Death Eaters in the room cringed in jealousy. "Now Severus, I think you know that we have Miss Weasley here."

Snape rose and said "Yes my Lord."

"No doubt Dumbledore told you." Voldemort said.

"Yes he did." Snape said.

Voldemort smiled and said "And you are supposed to go back and tell him 

where Ginny is, correct?"

Snape face remained passive and he said "Yes that is what he told me to do."

"Well too bad for Dumbledore that you're on my side, or are you?" Voldemort said.

Snape remained completely calm and said "I wish only to serve you till the day i die, My Lord."

Voldemort smiled evilly and said "Well then you won't object to going upstairs and torturing and brutally raping Ginny right?"

Many of the Death Eaters laughed and cheered Snape on. Snape had to keep his cover no matter what the cost Dumbledore said and if torturing and raping Ginny was keeping his cover he would do it.

Snape said "Of course, my Lord, but on one condition I want to be alone with the blood traitor, I don't like spectators."

Voldemort considered Snape's request for a moment and said "Fine you will have her alone and I will inspect the damage you have cause afterward and if it is not satisfactory then you will be tortured to death."

"I understand, my Lord" and then he headed up the stairs to the room where Ginny was being held prisoner.

Snape entered the room and saw that Ginny was sitting on the edge of the bed crying. She looked up and saw who entered the room and whispered "Snape."

Snape walked over to Ginny and said "I am going to try and get you out of 

here somehow." Then he spelled the entire room with all the wards he knew.

"But we can't Disapparate because of the barrier and Voldemort is here, inset he?" Ginny said.

"Yes he is." Snape said.

"Well then I'm doomed, I don't want to die, I too young to die." Ginny started to cry harder and Snape impulsively hugged her and whispered "Don't cry, you're not going to die. I won't let them harm you no matter what."

Ginny couldn't believe what she herd. Snape actually caring if she lived or died. Then he must really be on our side. Ginny looked up at Snape and said "Do you have a plan on getting out?"

Snape sighed and said "I don't have a plan." Snape let got of Ginny and stood up. "Voldemort sent me up here to torture and rape you."

Ginny gasped and cried "No you can't, I.. Don't want to..To have sex... please don't hurt me... please." Ginny was sobbing really hard now.

"I don't want to rape or hurt you, but if I don't do something within the next hour Voldemort and his Death eaters will come up here and torture and rape you anyway."

Ginny looked at Snape and said "So I have to choose between being tortured and raped by you, or gangbanged and tortured by Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"

Snape thought that gangbanged was an understatement of what they would do to her and said "Yes those are your options, Ginny."

Ginny cried harder and said "I'd rather that you rape me instead of them."

Snape looked at Ginny and said "Ok then Ginny are you sure?"

Ginny stopped crying and said "Rather one then 10 or 20 people fucking me."

Snape walked to the bed and said "Ok I can't be gentle; I'm going to treat you like a disposable sex toy now."

Ginny took and deep breath and said "Ok I'm ready."

A/N please review and if you want me to continue it won't be no lovey-dovey sex, it will be graphic violent rape...


	2. Chapter 2

Snape forcefully grabbed Ginny and pined her down on the bed. Ginny screamed and said "No I can't do this please stop."

But Snape was already lost by the smell of her body and the feel of her soft skin. He wanted her; yes he wanted to fuck her. Snape covered Ginny's mouth with his and rammed his tongue in her mouth. Snape sucked on her tongue and started rubbing her breasts. Snape grabbed the top of Ginny's blouse and pulled down hard ripping off the buttons and tossed the shirt on the floor. The he grabbed her pink bra and ripped it off exposing her small perfect tits to his hands. Snape licked down her chin and started to suck on her right breast. He pinched and fondled her left breast. Ginny was crying out for him to stop but was moaning at the same time. Snape then sucked on her left breast and then he started rubbing Ginny's pussy through her pants.

Ginny screamed "Don't touch me there, Stop...please..."

Snape just continued to lick down her body and then he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off of her revealing pink cotton panties. Ginny screamed and closed her legs but Snape pulled down her panties and forcefully spread her legs revealing Ginny's virgin pussy. Snape licked her clit and started to finger her a little. Now Ginny gave up on fighting and started to moan. Ginny moaned louder and pulled Snape's head into her cunt saying "Oh yessss lick my pussy!"

Snape licked and fingered her faster and Ginny squealed and her butt went off the bed as she experienced her first orgasm. Before Ginny could catch her breath Snape took off his pants and underwear and put his eight inch cock into her mouth. Ginny's eyes went wide but she started to suck on it. Snape the forced his dick further in her mouth and started to face fuck her. Ginny gagged but Snape didn't stop. Ginny licked and sucked as hard as she could and Snape groaned firing his hot cum into Ginny's mouth. Ginny coughed up the cum and spat it on the bed. Snape then flipped Ginny onto her back and started to finger her again. Snape licked and fingered her cunt until she shook in pleasure again and Snape was now hard again. Snape then put his dick at 

the entrance of her vagina. Ginny looked back at what Snape was about to do and her expression changed from pleasure to fear and she said "Please no, im a virgin, I can't do this... please don't penetrate me, you can torture me... or even use my ass but please, let me save my virginity for the right time."

Snape looked at her for a moment and said "I'm sorry Ginny, but the Dark Lord will be coming in here to inspect the damage that i've done to you and if its not satifacitory then he will get his Death Eaters to finish the job."

Ginny trembled and said "Please... no" she started to cry.

"Im sorry Ginny..." Snape said and rammed his dick into Ginny's pussy and tore through her hymen and hit her cervix.

Ginny screamed in pain as her innocence was stolen from her. "NOOOO, stop, please stop, it hurts, stop..."

Snape ignored her and started to thrust in and out of her cunt as fast and hard as he could. She was so tight he had to use all his will power not cum instantly. Ginny screamed over and over and begged him to stop but Snape just fucked her harder and harder. Blood was running down Ginny's legs and Snape finally groaned and filled Ginny's pussy with his fertile seed.

Ginny felt Snape's sperm filling her vagina and she screamed "NOOOO I'll get pregnant, nooo... This can't be happening; this has to be a nightmare."

Snape pulled out of Ginny and she collapsed on the bed with blood and cum oozing out of her pussy and onto the bed.

Snape looked at Ginny mangled pussy and whispered "What have I done...?

Ginny looked up at Snape and said "You raped me, fucked me like a cheap whore... you stole my innocence... that is what you've done you bastard!"

Snape looked at Ginny and for first time in twenty years he felt his eyes burn and tears rolled down his face and he said "I'm sorry, Ginny...I...I had too, you would have been killed and I would have been forced to watch you be raped and tortured by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I couldn't have done that... please... forgive me."

Ginny was shocked out of her mind to see Snape crying. She didn't think that this ordeal was torture for him too. She watched as Snape dropped to his knees and wept like a child. Ginny crawled over to him and said "Professor please stop crying.. I forgive you.. I know you had to rape me and it was torture for you as well to harm me."

Snape impulsively hugged Ginny into his arms and said "I'm sorry Ginny... I really am but now you have to get back on the bed and lay down and act unconscious and I will get Voldemort to come and inspect the damage I've done and he might cast a Crucio on you so brace yourself."

Ginny made a face and said "Eww he's going to see me naked."

"What about me?" Snape asked with a small smile.

Ginny blushed and said "Well you had too but this is Voldemort and he is much more creepy."

Snape smiled and said "Well get ready I'm going to go get Voldemort and some other Death Eaters might come with him."

Ginny nodded and fearfully said "Will Voldemort get his Death Eaters to rape me too?"

Snape sincerely hoped not and but answered truthfully "I don't know Ginny but prepare for the worst."

Ginny nodded and gulped and let go of Snape and laid down one her stomach on the bed and spread her legs giving a perfect view of her battered, bruised, and bleeding vagina to the people that came in the room and then she took a deep breath and acted like she was fucked unconscious.

Snape got to his feet and wiped his face of his tears and then he de-spelled the room and walked out into the hall. He made his way downstairs and into the living room and Voldemort looked up at him as he arrived.

"Ah Snape, How was the little slut, or did you not follow my orders." Voldemort asked with a smirk.

Snape looked into his red evil eyes and said "She was tighter than expected and the sheets are no longer white, blood red would be more accurate."

Voldemort laughed and said "Well well, let me see if you are telling the truth." And Voldemort got up from his chair and walked up the stairs to check Snape's work.

A/N: please review and I might actually make this a long fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort stood at the door and pointed his wand and the door and it flung open. Voldemort entered the room and saw Ginny lying on the bed unconscious and he looked at the small body and saw that her small little pussy was bleeding from the hard fucking that Snape did to her. Voldemort saw that Snape cummed inside of her and he and pointed his wand at her pussy and a red light shot out of the end of his wand and hit Ginny's vagina.

Voldemort smiled evilly and said "That spell will increase her chance of pregnancy by fifty percent, so it seems like you're going to be a daddy Severus."

Ginny almost gasped at what Voldemort said but still acted unconscious and hoped beyond hope that she didn't get pregnant even thought it was probably hopeless.

Snape just smiled and said "Ah well, at least it will cause her some more pain in the future. All I can hope for is that the stupid baby dies when it's born." Snape really didn't mean one word of what he said but he had to keep his cover and insulting Ginny's predicament was the best thing he could come up with.

Voldemort looked at Ginny's body closely and said "I'm disappointed that there sent any signs of abuse to her body except what u have done to her cunt."

Snape thought "Oh shit." He thought quickly and said "I was too distracted by her tight pussy to beat her, I had to concentrate on not blowing my load as soon as I started to fuck her in order to damage her pussy as much as possible. Then I completely forgot about harming her body afterwards. My Lord."

Voldemort considered Snape's excuse and said "Well you did fuck her unconscious so u must have caused her a great deal of pain and the blood all 

over the sheets is satisfactory. Now what will we do with her?"

Ginny lied as still as she could, hoping that Snape will be able to get her out of this horrible place now.

"Ok, now is your chance" he thought and said "I believe the best thing to do is to drop her naked in front of her parents so they will be completely horrified at what happened to her."

Voldemort considered the idea and said "I have a better idea. I want you to bring her to the Hogwarts healer and get her all fixed up. Then we will kidnap her again at Halloween, rape her, send back to Hogwarts and continue that cycle thought the year."

Snape looked at Voldemort and sighed to himself and said "As you wish my Lord."

Voldemort then said "I already have fool proof means of kidnapping little Ginny here so I will know if you inform any of the Order members of the planned kidnappings."

"I understand my Lord." Snape said.

Voldemort said "Take dear Ginny back to Hogwarts then. You are not to dress her. Oh and Disapparate from the living room, we wouldn't want our fellow Death Eaters at least see the damage that you have done, but they will get their chance at Christmas time."

"Yes Master." Snape said and picked up Ginny in his arms and walked down the stairs into the living room of Malfoy Manor. He walked into the middle off the room and the Death Eaters looked at Ginny naked body and whistled and said insulting and extremely horrific things that they were going to do to 

her at Christmas. Ginny was struggling not to cry in shame that all these evil Death Eaters were seeing her naked. Snape then Disapparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

Snape felt his feet hit the ground and he started to walk to the castle. Ginny breathed out a sigh of relief and said its "Thank you Sev.. Professor for saving me from them even though you had to rape me."

Snape looked down into Ginny's eyes and said "I am truly sorry that I had to rape you and I'm glad that you understand."

Snape carried Ginny to the hospital wing and put her down softly on the hospital bed and called for Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey cam running out of her office and saw Ginny naked on the bed and the blood between and on her legs and said "What happed to her Severus!?"

Snape sent a message to Dumbledore and said "Wait until Dumbledore gets here and i will explain everything."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and quickly strode over to Ginny and said "Everything will be all right dear. Just drink this sleeping potion and you will wake up as good as new."

Ginny nodded and drank the purple coloured potion and said in a sleepy voice "Don't blame Professor Snape" and she fell asleep.

Madam Pomfrey turned on Snape and said "Don't blame you for what?" Then she gasped and said "Please don't tell me that you did this to her."

Snape looked at her was about to reply when Dumbledore walked into the room.

A/N: Please review. The more Reviews the faster the updates. Also ive decided to go forward and make this a long fic.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just for you all to know Ginny is seventeen and her seventh year is about to start. Her Birthday is on August 11, well according to harrypotter./wiki/GinnyWeasley.

Dumbledore looked at Snape and said "You did this to her?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore and said "Ginny said don't blame Severus before she fell asleep, so I assume you did this to her."

Snape sighed and said "Yes I did do this to her but hear me out before you start firing Avada Kedavra at me ok?"

Dumbledore just nodded and said "Continue."

Snape took a deep breath and said "When I got there Ginny was already locked in a room and there was many Death Eaters and Voldemort downstairs in the living room waiting for me to arrive. Voldemort then told me to go upstairs and rape Ginny to prove my loyalties or he would get many of his Death Eaters to do so. I had no choice, I went upstairs to where Ginny was being kept and told her what Voldemort had planned. She was appalled but she didn't want to get tortured and raped by ten or twenty men so she consented to me raping her. And as you can tell I couldn't be gentle since Voldemort would have seen if I had and the other Death Eaters would have had their chance at her."

Dumbledore considered Snape for a moment and said "Severus I thank you for saving Ginny even though you raped her she does not hold you responsible."

Madam Pomfrey just nodded to Snape and walked back over to Ginny and closed the curtains around her bed and began healing Ginny's Vagina. She noticed that there was semen inside and she came out from behind the curtains and said "You..you came inside of her?"

Snape sighed and said "I had no choice and that's not even the worst of it. Voldemort inspected the damage I did to her and he spelled her Vagina and said that he increased her chances of pregnancy by fifty percent."

Madam Pomfrey eyes widened and said "Well then she will probably get pregnant and since she is of age she can choose to keep the baby or not. In any case she still might not be but I will check in three weeks to be sure." Then she went behind the curtains to continue healing Ginny.

Dumbledore looked at Snape and said "Do they plan on kidnapping her again, or any other plans?"

Snape looked at Dumbledore and lied to him. And he hadn't lied to Dumbledore in years and said "No Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded and bid them goodnight and walked out of the hospital wing to his office. Snape lingered a bit staring at the enclosed curtains around Ginny and said softly "I am sorry Ginny." And before his eyes could betray him with tears he turned away from Ginny's bed and walked out of the hospital wing to his quarters. Snape didn't sleep well that night. He couldn't stop worrying about Ginny.

Snape woke up early in the morning and made his way to the hospital wing. When he entered there were no longer curtains around Ginny and he sat down in the visitors chair beside the bed. Ginny was still sleeping soundly. Snape looked at her sleeping face and gently brushed a few stray hairs from her face and she moved a bit and opened her eyes and say Snape looking at her. Snape expected her to wince or scream about the man who raped her was so close to her but she just smiled and whispered "Thank you for saving me again, sir."

Snape looked surprised and said "I will never and i mean NEVER allow Voldemort and his Death Eaters to lay a single finger on your head ever 

again. I will kill them all myself if I have to."

Ginny looked at Snape and said "Severus...oops..I mean Professor Snape. Thank you." Ginny blushed crimson as she said Snape's name.

Snape just smiled and said "You may call me Severus in private if I may call you Ginny. Of course we will keep up formalities as student and teacher"

Ginny smiled and said "Thank you Severus, I hope we can put last night's incident in the past and move on with our lives."

"Where are my manners?" Snape said. "I forgot to ask how you are feeling."

Ginny laughed and said "Well my umm." Ginny blushed red again and continued. "Umm my vagina feels a little sore but for the most part if feel fine."

Snape looked relieved and then became very serious and said "There's a good chance that you are pregnant but we won't know for sure for a couple of weeks, so you can decide if you want the baby or not."

Ginny looked a little scared at that and thought for a moment and said "Its not completely my choice if I want the baby. Its yours too, and if you want it I will be glad to bear the child."

Snape looked at Ginny and said "Well if we decide on having the baby then what about school, you need to complete your education Ginny."

Ginny looked a little scared about that but said "I don't care I will do my NEWT's after the baby is born and drop out of Hogwarts if I have too."

Snape looked at Ginny and said "Let's wait and see if your really pregnant first before we make any decisions about that ok?"

"OK" Ginny said.

Madam Pomfrey then came out of her office and saw Snape talking to Ginny. Pomfrey smiled that they didn't hate each other and she walked over to the two of them and said "How are you feeling Ginny?"

"Fine, thank you for healing me." Ginny said.

Madam Pomfrey smiled and said "I'm just glad that it don't seem to have any lasting effects and not just physically but mentally as well."

Dumbledore walked into the hospital then and saw that Ginny looked fine and Snape was talking to her. Dumbledore walked up to them and said "I had informed your parents that we have rescued you, but I did not tell them that you were raped by Professor Snape. I just told them that you weren't harmed and that you needed rest. They will be here shortly to speak with you. I will now await for them at the entrance of the castle." Pomfrey went back to her office.

Ginny nodded and said "So I can choose when to tell them what really happened to me." Dumbledore nodded left the hospital wing and Ginny said "That's a relief because I don't thing I'm ready for them to know what happened just yet." Ginny looked at Snape and smiled. "And I also don't want my mom to murder you for not really raping me but having my consent to screw me rather hard."

Snape blushed at that comment and said "I wish your first time would have been more enjoyable."

"Well I do recall at one point It felt good." Ginny blushed crimson when she said that. She knew that he didn't have to lick her pussy, he could have just pounded her like he did and skipped doing that.

Snape sputtered a bit before saying "I ummm... I... well I did that to you because I admit you are very beautiful and I just couldn't help myself." Snape blushed and looked at his feet.

Ginny giggled and said "So you think I'm beautiful?"

Snape looked at Ginny again and said "Yes I think you are and I don't believe that what I did to you is appropriate as student and teacher."

Ginny looked at Snape seriously and said "Ok then what about friends or more, as in if I am pregnant?"

Snape opened his mouth to respond but was saved to answer by Ginny's parents walking into the room. Ginny looked away looking as though she regretted a little of asking such a question of Snape and greeted her parents.

Mrs Weasley looked abut in tears as she saw Ginny and she asked "Are you ok dear?"

Ginny smiled and said "Yes mom and dad I'm perfectly fine and you can thank professor Snape here. Because he was the one who rescued me from the Death Eaters."

Mrs Weasley looked at Snape and said "How can we ever thank you?"

"Nothing is necessary Molly." Snape said.

Mr Weasley asked "Ginny are you sure your all right?"

"I'm fine dad."

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and said "She was just tired from being kept captive so I kept her here overnight."

"So then are you ready to come home today Ginny?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Dumbledore stepped in and said "I'm afraid Ginny will have to stay at Hogwarts since she was kidnapped so easily from the burrow so she will be much safer here."

Mr Weasley nodded and said "Of course that alright with me, her safety comes first and there's only a week left till school starts anyway."

Mrs Weasley thanked Snape again for saving Ginny and left as she still had work to do at home and Mr Weasley had to get back to work.

Ginny sighed and said "Well at least they won't worry about me now."

Dumbledore nodded and said "Well when you're ready come down to breakfast Miss Weasley." Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey left to go down to breakfast in the Great Hall.

Ginny was feeling quite hungry and said "Well I'm hungry so I am going down to the Great Hall. Are you coming Severus?"

Then Ginny got out of the bed and totally forgot that she was naked. Snape sputtered over seeing her beautiful body and cleared his throat and said "You need to get dressed first."

Ginny blushed and said "I don't have any close with me. Could you just transfigure the blanket into clothes for me? Just transfigure it into the clothes I was wearing last night."

Snape nodded and concentrated for a moment and pointed his wand at the blanket and murmured a spell and the blanket transformed into the clothes Ginny was wearing the night before. Snape couldn't turn away no matter how hard he tried and he watched Ginny put her panties and bra on and her blouse and pants and along with her socks.

Ginny saw him looking at her and she giggled and said "Like the show? Probably like me doing it better in reverse."

Snape blushed and said "Well then let's go down to breakfast Ginny."

A/N: Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny and Professor Snape walked down to the great hall together in relative silence. Each absorbed in their own thoughts. Ginny was wondering what she would do if she kept the baby. Her parents would be furious and would demand who got her pregnant and her brothers and Father would probably want to kill that man who done it. Also that man happens to be Snape so their desire to kill him would be higher than a regular guy.

Snape however was wondering if he wanted a child in his life. Could he deal with the needs that they would require and be a good father? Snape almost laughed at that thought, him be a good father? He treats children everyday like their scum and he never cared. But he must admit the prospect of changing his life and settling down with a child with no Voldemort to fight was pulling steadily over to the side of wanting the baby. He just had to figure out a way to finish off Voldemort once and for all. Easier said than done he thought idly.

Ginny and Snape entered the Great Hall and saw that the all the teachers were there since they had to prepare for school that starts in a week. Ginny hesitated on where to go to sit for breakfast and looked uncertain on what to do.

Snape saw her discomfort and whispered "Follow me Ginny."

Ginny followed Snape to the staff table and Snape drew his wand and conjured an extra chair next to his and he motioned for Ginny to sit. Ginny sat down on the chair looking a little apprehensive but relaxed when Dumbledore looked at her and smiled and said "Good morning Miss Weasley."

Ginny looked across the table at Dumbledore and said "Good morning Professor." Then the all the teachers greeted her and asked how she was feeling and didn't give Snape any odd looks so she assumed that Dumbledore didn't tell them that she was raped. Breakfast passed with some small talk 

about school and the classes that Ginny was taking.

After Breakfast on the way out of the Great hall Ginny whispered to Snape "See you at lunch Severus."

Snape gave her a light smile and said "Remember your condition and think about what you're going to do ok?"

Ginny nodded and left to go to her dormitory and think about what she should do about having a baby if she is pregnant. Ginny sat one her bed thinking about the pros and cons about having a baby. Well she always wanted to have children when she was older and better prepared to support a family. If she had a child now she would probably be living at the Burrow with her Mom and be stuck there for a long while until she could get a job to support the baby. Severus would have to at least give her some money to support the baby even if he didn't want a child. Ginny then thought that the baby would grow up without a father that way and she wouldn't really be that well off caring for a child on her own. Ginny was completely lost on what to do.

Snape, mean while was sitting in his office and wondering if he wanted a child of not. He could easily afford to support the child but what did he know about caring for a child? Nothing at all. Well he decided that even if he wanted the child Ginny would never let someone like him anywhere near it and he probably won't be able to even see the child. Snape didn't know what to do. Well he would have to wait for Ginny's decision, if she was pregnant at all that is.

The next couple of days went past with Ginny going to the library to read ahead in all her classes and practicing Quidditch out in the grounds. At night before she went to bed she thought about what would be like if she did have a baby.

Professor Snape talked to Ginny when they passed in the corridors or at meal 

times but she hadn't said anything about wanting the baby if she was pregnant.Snape was preparing for his Defence Against the Dark Arts classes that were to begin in three days.

The next two days went past with a few letters from her brothers that Ginny read and they were astounded that Snape would save anyone other than himself. To Ginny that just reinforced how awful they would be to her and Severus if they found out what had really happened.

That night Ginny was nervous about tomorrow. Would her friends notice anything different about her? Would they suspect that something happened to her and that she was lying about what happened? Ginny fell off to an uneasy sleep and at about three o'clock in the morning she woke up from a terrible nightmare about being raped by many faceless Death Eaters and Severus just standing there laughing at her and urging the others to do more damage to her. Ginny was almost in tears and she was shaking very badly. She needed to be with someone but all her friends and family were far away from her and then she decided to go to the only person in Hogwarts that held her protectively. Ginny walked through the dark castle and down into the Dungeons toward Snape's office. She knocked on the door and she was still shaking. She couldn't get the image of being raped that brutally out her mind.

Snape one answered the door and Ginny almost broke down realising that she would have to walk back through the empty castle and try to go back to sleep on her own. She whimpered "Severus I need you." Ginny knocked on the door harder and waited a moment and then she forced herself to look away from the door and began to walk slowly down the corridor. She the herd the door open and Snape walked out in a robe and saw Ginny standing in the hall in her nightgown looking as if she had been raped again.

"Ginny what happened? Are you all right?" Snape said and hurriedly walked over to her.

Ginny stumbled into his chest and stuttered "It...It was horrible. Please let me 

stay here, I don't want to be alone." Ginny started crying and shaking harder than ever.

Snape immediately hugged her into his arms and he could tell that she was about to collapse so he picked her up and carried her to his room. Snape laid her on his bed and said "I will get you some dreamless sleep potion ok? I will not be going far. Don't worry Ginny I will protect you no matter what."

Ginny stopped crying and said "Thank you Severus." Snape went to get the potion and by the time he got back with the potion Ginny was fast asleep under the covers of the bed. Snape sighed and took off his robe and got into bed next to her and hoped that Albus didn't come in and see them. He would get entirely the wrong idea about what happened.

Ginny woke up in the morning and felt something over her. Ginny looked down at her chest and saw that it was Snape's arm that was around her. Ginny remembered what happened the night before and she blushed at the position she was in. Ginny wanted to get out of the bed and leave before Snape woke up. They both would be very embarrassed if that happened. So Ginny tried to move out of the bed but her movements only made Snape pull her closer into his chest. Ginny liked the feeling of his arms around her. Like he was shielding her from any harm. She felt safe but she was only fooling herself. Snape couldn't fell anything toward her, could he? Ginny was certain if he woke up now he would probably send her to her room while saying what a stupid move he did by letting her in his bed.

But Ginny couldn't get out of his grasp so she snuggled closer to him and she felt her bum brush up against Snape's groin. Stupid Ginny thought furiously. Ginny was nervous now and then she felt Snape's dick growing involuntarily against her ass and she felt herself being pulled tighter into him. Ginny dearly hoped that he didn't start humping her ass. Ginny felt Snape's long hard dick against her panties and she started to feel a little moist. Damm she cursed herself for getting turned on in a position like this.

Snape then woke up to heavy breathing and he opened his eyes and saw that he was holding Ginny far too close to him to be appropriate and her was hard and his dick was rubbing on Ginny's bum. He noticed that Ginny was breathing hard and he could tell that she was turned on but couldn't move because he was holding her. He let go of Ginny and she turned around and faced him and blushed crimson and said "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Ginny stumbled out of the bed and Snape got a view between her legs and saw that she was soaked and almost dripping with excitement. Snape got out of be too and he completely forgot that he was just wearing boxers and Ginny's eyes were drawn to the huge tent in his boxers. Ginny gasped and turned away and Snape hastily put on his robe. Ginny had her gown down now but the air was filled with the scent of her pussy.

Ginny looked over at Snape and said in a small voice "Thanks for comforting me Severus."

Snape looked up at her when she spoke and he said "You are quite welcome Ginny." And he smiled and said "I hope you don't have any more nightmares."

Ginny nodded and was about to leave but she decided that she couldn't walk through the school smelling like she just had sex. If one of the teachers noticed it would be very embarrassing and awkward to explain. So Ginny stopped at the door and turned to Snape and said "Ummm. Could I take a shower here please?"

Snape knew why she wanted to take a shower of course but he didn't comment on it. "Go right ahead Ginny and I will transfigure you some clothes out of the blanket."

Ginny smiled and said "Thank you Severus." And she then went into the bathroom.

Snape transfigured the blanket into more clothes for Ginny, got dressed and then he just sat on the edge of the bed and thought about what he was going to do about being a father if she was pregnant but for some reason he just knew that Ginny would never let him near the child.

He was brought out of his musings when Ginny emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel and walked over to the bed and said "Thank you Severus for the clothes."

Severus smiled and didn't take his eyes off of her. Damm she was so beautiful. She was of age but she was still his student and student teacher relationships were off limits if he wanted to keep his job. To hell with his job he thought. He kept staring Ginny.

Ginny laughed when she saw that Snape was pretty much staring at her without blinking for fear of missing one detail of her. "Well seems your eager to see me naked again."

Snape tore his eyes from her and stared at the floor instead and muttered "I.. umm" He looked at Ginny and saw that she was smiling at him. "Damm, well don't blame me. You're too beautiful for your own good."

Ginny blushed at his comment and said "Glad you think so Severus." Ginny then picked up the panties and slid them up her legs and under the towel and then she dropped the towel. Snape goggled over her breasts but she covered them with the bra and then she put on the jeans and blouse.

Snape stood up and said "Well you should head back to Gryffindor tower and then go to breakfast. We wouldn't want anyone to misunderstand what happened here if they see you coming from the dungeons."

Ginny blushed and said "Yeah, I don't want you to get murdered for comforting me. They would probably think that you forced me to have sex 

with you."

"I would never force you to do anything Ginny." Snape said.

Ginny smiled and said "I know Severus and even though I told you to stop when you were having sex with me I know you had no choice and I'm glad that you did because I would probably be dead right now."

Snape nodded and said "I'm just sorry that it horrible first time for you."

Ginny nodded sadly but said "Well hopefully my second time will be better."

"I assure you Ginny it will be, since they will not kidnap you again, No matter what it takes Ginny. I would die the most agonizing death a million times over rather than let you go through that again." Snape said and startled himself somewhat with his protectiveness of her.

"Thank you Severus." Ginny whispered "Well I will see you at breakfast then."

"Oh and before you leave Ginny, I want you to know that if you ever need company for anything at all. Don't hesitate to come find me." Snape said.

Ginny smiled said "I appreciate that Severus." And she left the room and headed to Gryffindor tower.

Snape stood there for a moment and he went to the bathroom. He saw Ginny's nightgown and panties on the floor. Snape sat on the toilet and picked up her small panties and they were soaked with her pussy juices. Snape was hard in an instant and he sighed. At least he had something to help him relieve his erection problems now. Snape took off his pants and boxers and started to rub the soaked panties up and down his dick and saying 

"Ginny" softly. Snape couldn't help it. He wanted to have sex with Ginny again. He wanted to make love to her and make her feel wonderful. Snape couldn't believe that he was actually having feeling about her. Snape decided to see where this attachment would lead so he decided not to fight it and let nature run its course. He groaned and started to rub harder and around the head. His dick was lathered with Ginny's pussy juices now. Snape groaned and shot his cum all over the floor. Well he now was needing a shower to take the smell of sex off of him. He took of the rest of his clothes and got into the bathtub. Snape didn't have a clue that Ginny had watched him masturbate with her panties.

Ginny came back to get her nightgown and panties and she pause at the door of the bathroom and looked in through the slightly open doorway and was startled at what she saw. Snape was masturbating with her panties and saying her name. Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. Was this all a set up? Did Snape plan her getting kidnapped to he could rape her? Or was he getting attached to her? Ginny thought about that for a second and dismissed it. Snape never cared for anyone in his life. Why should he start now? Ginny now knew the truth. Snape was acting like that he was concerned for her. Snape was lying to her. All Snape wanted was to get close to her so she could be used as a sex toy. Snape had planned it all. As far as Ginny was concerned, Snape was just a god damm pervert.

Tears came to Ginny's eyes and she ran out of Snape's room and to Gryffindor tower.

A/N: Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank You for the reviews. More reviews equals faster updates 

Ginny stayed in Gryffindor tower. She locked herself in her dorm and put every locking spell that she knew on the door. Ginny didn't come down to breakfast and was just lying curled up on her bed and crying.

Snape went to the Great Hall for breakfast and he sat down and starting to eat his meal while exchanging 'good mornings' with the staff. Ginny wasn't there yet and he just assumed that she was probably going to be a little late. But after fifteen minutes Snape was beginning to wonder where she was. Snape was feeling worried and it was a strange feeling to him.

He turned to Albus to ask if he had heard from Ginny but Dumbledore beat him too it and said "Do you know where Miss Weasley is?"

"I don't know, she didn't seem upset or that anything at all was wrong the last time I seen her." Snape left out the fact the Ginny had a nightmare. He wanted to keep those events to himself. "Perhaps she was nervous about meeting all her friends today and didn't get much sleep last night and is sleeping in."

Dumbledore nodded and said "Yes your probably right but if she does not show up for lunch then will you be so kind and see what is bothering her?"

Snape kept a straight face and said "Why do you expect me to be able to comfort her? Surely McGonagall or yourself is better suited for that task."

Albus smiled and said "But you were the one that rescued her and she trusts you probably more than she trusts anyone in this room. She will open up to you more."

"Somehow I doubt that." Snape wanted to keep his friendship with Ginny under wraps so he looked bored and said "Fine I will try but don't expect

anything."

Dumbledore merely smiled. Snape huffed at Dumbledore and he got to his feet and headed towards Gryffindor tower.

Ginny was crying one her bed and was a little hungry but she would not risk going anywhere near Snape if she could help it. Ginny was cursing herself over and over for being so stupid to think that Snape actually liked her and would help her if she wanted to have a baby. Ginny now knew that it would be a bad idea to have a child and it not have a father, an evil lying Death Eater father. Ginny made up her mind she would have Madam Pomfrey end the pregnancy if she did get pregnant.

Snape gave the password to the Fat Lady and he walked into the empty Gryffindor Common Room. Snape crossed to the stairs and climbed the steps to the girl's dormitory. It did not turn into a slide as it did for the male students. Snape was a teacher and he had access because he was a teacher and for emergence purposes. Snape knocked on the seventh year girls dormitory and said "Ginny are in there? Are you all right?"

Ginny froze at hearing Snape's voice. She almost took a heart attack. Ginny started shaking like mad and she was deathly afraid that he would come in and rape her.

Snape tried to open the door but saw that it was sealed with magic. He knew that he could break in but he would give Ginny some space. "Please come down to lunch Ginny, the staff are worried about you. As I am too. All you all right Ginny?" He waited for a few moments for an answer and said "Please Ginny just tell me that you're ok so I won't have to force my way in there."

Ginny almost screamed that he was going to force his way in so Ginny said shakily "I'm fine, I just want to be alone."

Snape wondered what happened but he didn't push it and he said "Well you have to come to the Great Hall at dinner time at least to welcome the new students and meet your friends."

Ginny had completely forgotten that everyone would be returning to Hogwarts tonight and she would not be able to avoid Snape when classes resumed. And her friends would ask her why she was so afraid and she would go crazy trying to come up with an excuse. She would not be able to keep up what she was doing. Well Snape wouldn't rape her if she was around other people so she assumed that it would be safe if she kept around people at all times.

"I will be down for Dinner; I will get a house elf to get me some lunch ok. I just want to be alone for a bit before my friends get here." Well at least the last part was true. She did want to be alone to construct her thought before her friends arrived.

Snape sighed and said "Ok Ginny if your sure."

Ginny herd him going down the steps and only when she heard the portrait of the Fat Lady close that she sighed in relief.

Snape went back to his office and he wondered what was bothering Ginny. He just couldn't figure what happened. Snape pondered for a couple of hours on what could be bothering her. Snape started thinking about him being a possible father. He didn't have much when he was growing up. Well money wise his family was rich. But his father hated him and he suffered a lot of child abuse. His father had beaten his mother as well. But she couldn't leave. As she was a Muggle and he was a wizard and he could keep her easily under control. Well his father and mother died at the same time. They were both killed when they were walking across a street to get into Diagon Ally when a large delivery truck came around the corner and ran them over and killing them. His dad was a wizard but any wizard would be startled if a huge chunk

of metal came at you. They were both killed on impact.

His father left everything to his mother astoundingly, even after the way he treated her. But his mom had left everything to him so he still got everything that his father worked for and inherited from his pureblood ancestry. Snape could easily afford to take care of Ginny and a baby. Snape had to admit he liked the prospect of having a child more and more. That settles it he thought he would speak to Ginny after classes tomorrow and tell her that he was ok with her having the baby and he would father it the best he could.

Ginny pulled herself together and went down to the Great Hall about five minutes after she saw the carriages arriving with students approach the school. Ginny hurried down to the Great Hall and she saw Colin Creevy and Emma North. Emma and Colin became, more or less her two best friends when Ron, Harry, and Hermione graduated.

She made her way over to them and said "Hello guys." And sat next to Emma. All the while not letting herself look at the head table.

"Hello Ginny, I hope your ok from your captive situation. I will have to thank Professor Snape for saving you." Emma said.

Ginny forced a smile and said "Yes, we have potions last tomorrow."

"Well I hope this year will be a good year, it being our last one and all." Colin said.

Ginny cringed but covered it quickly and said "Yes I'm sure it will be."

Then the new students came in and lined up to be sorted. There was the same old song from the sorting hat and then there was ten new Gryffindor and Ginny clapped along with her house. There were nine more Slytherins, eleven

Ravenclaws, and ten Hufflepuffs.

Dumbledore got up and said to enjoy the meal. The food appeared and everyone started to dig in. Ginny just half heartedly picked at her food. She just didn't feel like eating. Ginny couldn't help it, she looked up at the staff table and spotted Snape. He was staring right at her. Ginny gasped and almost fell off the bench. She quickly looked away.

Snape was wondering why Ginny reacted to him looking at her so violently. Snape had to find out what was bothering Ginny. He decided to ask her after his class tomorrow.

At the end of the meal Dumbledore said his usual speech about the rules and school and everyone started to leave the hall to get to their dormitories and a soft pillow. Ginny and Emma bid Colin good night and they went into their dormitories. Ginny and Emma talked for and then went to bed.

Ginny woke up the next morning and she was already dreading her Potions class. Ginny made it through the day and didn't look at the head table during breakfast and lunch. When she got to the class she sat with Colin and Emma at the back of the class and waited for Snape to get here.

Snape arrived in about five minutes and he noticed that Ginny was sitting at the back of the room. He wondered why for a moment and he decided that her friends sat there so she did as well. Snape lectured that class about the NEWT's and that there will be no fooling around in this class if one were to make it to even take the tests. Some students visibly cringed at that.

After the lesson Emma and Colin walked up to Snape and thanked him for saving Ginny. Snape merely nodded and he asked "Miss. Weasley will you stay behind?"

Ginny almost fainted right there but she pulled herself together and said "No professor, I have plenty of homework to do." The she left before Snape could say anything else. Emma and Colin followed, not wanting to see what Snape was going to do.

Snape however didn't do anything he looked troubled. He was wondering why Ginny was avoiding him. Well he would have get her alone somehow to talk to her about him being a possible father in the future.

Over the next two weeks Ginny avoided Snape as much as possible and she always left the class as soon as possible so she wouldn't be trapped with him. Snape was Getting increasingly worried about her behaviour. He didn't have a clue what was bothering her. Then a realization hit him that almost made him faint. What if Ginny was pregnant and she was embarrassed that he was the father and she was going to get rid of the baby and completely ignore him and go on as nothing had happened.

Ginny decided to go to Madam Pomfrey and see if she was Pregnant or not. She hoped that she didn't have to pee on a stick or something like that. Madam Pomfrey told her to relax and said that there is a simple spell that will show if your Pregnant or not.

Madam Pomfrey casted the spell and hesitated. Ginny watched her and said "Well am I Pregnant?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded slowly and Ginny burst into tears and ran out of the Hospital wing. She ran through the halls not noticing where she was going when she was grabbed and pulled into an empty class room. Ginny turned to see who had grabbed her and it was Snape. Ginny screamed and bolted to the door but a spell flew over her shoulder and the door slammed shut and was locked.

Snape was surprised at her reaction and said "Ginny what's wrong?"

Ginny turned to Snape and yelled "You! You motherfucking pervert. All you wanted was to fuck me in the first place. You never cared. All you want to do is to get close to me so I would have sex with you again!" Ginny fell to her knees and crying.

Snape was completely dumbstruck at what Ginny said. He opened and closed his mouth several times before walking over to Ginny and kneeling down and put a hand on her shoulder. Ginny flinched violently and mover away from him. Snape never looked so hurt in his life.

"Ginny I.. I wouldn't hurt you. Why would you thing that I would harm you." Snape said shakily.

Ginny looked at Snape and yelled "You expect me to believe that?! I saw you masturbating with my panties and saying my name, Don't tell me that you didn't want to fuck me!"

Now Snape lost his temper and yelled "No I did not want to fuck you!"

"Well what the hell did you want to do to me then?!" Ginny yelled back.

"I wanted to make love to you Ginny, I... I'm falling in love with you!" Snape yelled.

Ginny was completely shocked at what Snape said. She just stood standing there and staring at Snape. Snape moved closer to her and bent down and kissed her.

Ginny gasped and melted into his arms. Ginny couldn't believe what she was feeling. She kissed him back harder and she moaned and pleasure shot

through her. Then they broke apart and Ginny was stuttered "I... I ...ummmm, I'm sorry for what I said."

Snape smiled and said "That all right Ginny. I'm glad that we cleared that up."

Now Ginny looked a little apprehensive again and said "Ummm well... I'm pregnant Severus."

Snape was shocked a little and said "I would like to raise the child with you. I meant If you want to have it that is."

Now it was Ginny's turn to be shocked and said "Oh Severus, I want to raise the child as well. Thank you for wanting a child too."

Snape smiled and said "I want to change my life and I think a child is a good start, I will give it all the love that my father never gave me."

Ginny's smile faltered at the part where Snape never got any love form his father and said "So that's why you are so cold and joined the Death Eaters."

Snape nodded. "Yes Ginny."

Ginny smiled and said "Well then I will try my best to melt that heart of ice that you had for so long." Then she leaned toward him and kissed him softly.

Snape smiled and said "Thank you Ginny. You best be off to bed now."

Ginny smiled and said "Ok, I will see you tomorrow morning. And we will have to discuss with Dumbledore about what to do about leaving school."

Snape nodded and said "Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Severus." Ginny said and left the room after Snape took off the locking spell and headed to her dormitory.

Snape stood there for a moment and the he left to his quarters.

A/N: Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that I took forever to update but dropping a laptop down the stairs prevented me from writing for a while. I now have a new laptop and I wont take so long to update. Thank you for waiting for this story to continue.

Later that night Snape was laying on his bed and wondering what the future will have in store for him and Ginny. Snape hoped that he will be able to stop Ginny from being kidnapped. No, he will stop them. No matter what it takes. He never thought about, or ever even contemplated the thought for that matter,of having a family. Snape realized that this was his one chance to change his path and he was determined to do so.

Ginny made he way back to the Griffindor common room in a daze. She was overwhelmed that Snape cared for her . he even said that he was falling in love with her. Ginny didn't know what will happen when her family found out so she will keep it a secret until she is ready to tell them. She will defend Severus against them no matter what. Her child is more important and the child needs a father. Ginny entered the empty Griffindor common room then she headed up into her dormitory. She entered her dorm and changed into her pajamas and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning Ginny made her way down into the Great Hall and she walked over to the Griffindor table. She caught Severus eye and she gave him a big smile. Snape smiled back and she giggled and sat down with her friends. Most people were to busy to notice the exchange but Emma watched the exchange but did not say anything of it. Dumbledore also noticed and he turned to Snape with a questioning look.

Snape looked at Dumbledore and said "Later in your office."

After breakfast Snape sat across from Dumbledore and waited for him to speak.

"I gather from this mornings exchange that you and Miss Weasley have worked out what to do with the baby?" Dumbledore asked.

You knew what was bothering her yesterday and you didn't tell me?! Snape said a little harshly. "Ginny thought that I was nothing more that a perverted asshole... I could have spoken to her earlier and cleared up the misunderstanding."

Dumbledore merely smiled and sad "Things worked out in the end, right?" Very little went on in the castle without his knowledge. The exceptions are the dormitories and bathrooms. The classrooms on the other hand....

Snape looked at Dumbledore with a little irritation and said "Yes... we.. er.. cleared that up." Snape cleared his throat as he thought of Ginny's soft lips on his. "We have decided to keep the baby."

Dumbledore beamed and said "Excellent Severus, I had almost given up hope that you would ever be truly happy."

Snape said nothing and just stared at Dumbledore until he spoke. "Well I think that concludes our meeting today."

Snape nodded and he turned around and left Dumbledore's office. Snape headed to his first potions class and coincidently Ginny was also in it. He would have to make sure the Slytherins don't think that he was soft on her because they could report to there fathers and them to the Dark Lord.

Snape entered his classroom and noticed that Ginny sat in her usual seat at the back of the classroom. One good thing so far. All the chat died away almost instantly as he swept up to his office. Snape barely stopped himself from looking at Ginny again. Snape sighed but he didn't care and he began teaching a potion that was much more complex than most of the class could ever hope to accomplish.

Ginny wondered why Snape was avoiding her eyes and the she realized that she was in the room with many of the death eaters children that had seen he naked and humiliated in th mansion. Ginny flushed with anger but quelled it quickly and paid attention to Severus lesson. Ginny desperately wanted some time alone with him, to talk about the baby and... other things. So Ginny came up with an easy and simple plan of just making her potion melt through the cauldron at the end of the class so she would have to stay after the other students to clean it up.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the Students left while Ginny said "I'll catch up with you later Emma, I have to clean this up first."

Snape knew what Ginny was doing so when Emma left he waved his wand and the mess disappeared leaving Ginny alone with Snape. "Did you want to speak to me about something Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and said "Actually nothing in particular." She walked towards him and got up on her tippy toes and whispered "I didn't get my kiss yet today." And with that she plant her lips on Snapes and he responded with intense enthusiasm.

Snape couldn't deny that he wanted her again. He wanted to just force her over a desk lift up her skirt pull down whatever panties covered her pussy and ram his cock inside her. But he knew that would only be like the raping that he did to her already. No he would make her second time they way she was supposed to haver her first. Gentle and caring. So he kissed her softly and letting her explore if she wanted to. Letting her have control of how far things went.

Ginny kissed him more and more and she probed with her tongue and Snape obliged her by opening his mouth and Ginny stuck her tongue inside and she tasted his tongue. Ginny and Snape licked back and forth between each other mouths and Ginny moaned as she was getting extremely turned on. Well she couldn't go to next class with her panties wet with excitement so she broke away from Severus still breathing heavily.

Ginny looked up into Snapes dark eyes and saw a glint of happiness there. They were not as cold as they were wen she first entered the class. Ginny really wanted the kiss to continue, which would have lead to groping then probably sex in Snapes bedroom. Dang it for her next class she thought furiously. She had experienced orgasms during the hard fucking Shape gave her at the mansion but while they where intense the were also painful. She wanted to feel what it was like if he was gentle.

"I have to go to my next class Severus. I wish we had more time to continue that, and I know where it would lead but if someone came looking for us and cau-"

Snape cut her off by putting his finger on her mouth and looked at Ginny with her legs pressed together, slightly biting her lip, trying to make her sexual feeling go away before her next class. Yes, Ginny also wanted to have sex with him. He discovered that much from the kiss. So he bent down and whispered in her ear. "We have all night tonight, do we not?

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly again and said "Yes."

"Well then I cant wait until tonight." Snape said wile looking he up and down. He wanted her naked body under him.

Ginny noticed his look and and said "Just don't relieve yourself with my panties before I get there." and leaving Snape with a shocked expression she left the classroom and giggled. She noticed despite her trying not too that her panties were wet. "Well perhaps a dying charm before I go to transfiguration."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and thanks to Heidi191976 for noticing that i got mixed up with Snape teaching DADA and Potions in chapter 6. Fixed that and without further dealy here is chapter 8.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall for dinner and sat down. Emma sat down next to her and quickly asked "Whats up between you and Professor Snape. Your always smiling at him like you have a secret with him."

Ginny sighed. She knew here friends would notice eventually. "I will tell you later tonight Emma, theres too many prying ears here." Emma nodded and started eating her dinner.

During dinner Ginny looked at the head table at Snape again to see if she could catch his eye and she noticed that he was staring right at her. She let out a small gasp and giggled. Ginny was a little apprehensive about tonight but she was going to make love with someone she cares about. No she didn't think she loved Snape yet but she knew that she would eventually. After all he is the father of their child. So Ginny finished her diner and the left with Emma to the Griffindor common room.

Ginny glanced at Emma and she nodded and they went up to the dormitories. Ginny closed the door behind them. Emma sat next to Ginny and said "So whats the big secret between you and Professor Snape?

Ginny fidgeted a little but said "Well you know when I was kidnapped and Snape rescued me?"

"Yes, I thought it would have something to do with that." Emma said.

"Well before he was allowed to take me back to Hogwarts, Voldemort ordered him.. to.. rape me-" Ginny didn't get to finish her explanation.

"What!? Snape raped you!? I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Emma said then her face went immediately from rage to concerned. "Are you ok?"

Ginny smiled and said "Yes i'm fine, and it was him raping me or twenty other Death Eaters."

"Twenty." Emma mouthed silently as she thought of that happening to her and shuddered.

"Yeah... but thats not all.." Ginny looked a little apprehensive now.

A look of horror came over Emma's face as she realized what could happen if u get raped. "Your pregnant?" she whispered.

Ginny nodded and Emma gasped "God, are you going to keep the baby?"

Ginny face broke into a smile as she thought of the baby and she said "Yes i'm going to raise it with Severus."

"Severus, you mean Snape?" Emma asked puzzled. "Surely theres someone better out there that him that would be a better father to your child."

Ginny was a little angry with Emma's comments about Snape and snapped "He is the father of our child and he cares for me and the baby. He always wanted a chance to turn his life around and the baby and me is his only chance."

Emma cringed and said "Ok i'm sorry I said that about Snape, I mean I just cant imagine you kissing him let alone making love." Then she turned a little green. "Bad image."

Ginny giggled and said "Well you don't know him as well as I do now, hes really quite kind under all that coldness he shows everyone else."

"Well I hope everything works out fine between you and Snape." Emma said sincerely.

"Thank you Emma. Its nice to have one ally by my side when I tell my parents about all this." Ginny said.

With that Emma burst out laughing "You think i'm gonna be within ten miles of your parents whenever you tell them your gone crazy. I'd rather face you-know-who."

Ginny grimaced "Yeah Mom would probably be that mad, so much for the help."

"I'm just joking, of course i'll be there, she wouldn't hurt innocent bystanders right?" Emma asked warily.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know, If you were between Severus I think she blast you to bits to get to him."

Now it was Emma who grimaced "Gee thats comforting."

Ginny giggled and said "Well I;ll tell my parents whenever i'm ready to and they can go to hell for all I care if they don't approve of my baby or Severus. My family comes first but I doubt it will come to that."

"Yes, well we can hope for the best." Emma said. "Hold on a second student teacher relationships aren't aloud, and Dumbledore must know about this right? You have to leave school soon right?"

Ginny sighed and nodded "Yes I am planning to leave and live with Severus when we get everything sorted out."

"Well that puts a damper on your career for a while but I guess its worth it for the baby." Emma said with a smile.

Ginny looked at her watch and she realized that it was getting late and she had a meeting with a certain someone. "Well Emma I have to go meet Severus to talk about moving and stuff."

Emma eyes narrowed at the lame lie and grinned "To talk about moving into his house at this hour of the night?"

Ginny blushed and said "Well don't wait up for me because I probably won't be back tonight."

Emma giggled and then grew serious. "Are your sure your ready to have sex with the person that raped you not long ago?"

Ginny looked away from her and said "Well.. I think so, and if doesn't go well I know who I can rely on to talk to, but i'm sure it will be fine."

Emma smiled and said "I will be here for you whenever you want to talk about anything and thanks for telling me about all this."

Ginny nodded and hugged Emma and said "Well i'll be going now and i'll probably see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Ok then Ginny" I'll see you at breakfast.

Ginny got up and left the dormitory into the Griffindor Common room that was almost empty and since Ginny was a prefect she was aloud out after curfew. So she walked out of the portrait hold and made her way down to the dungeons. She reached Snapes office and took a deep breath and knocked.

Snape herd someone at his door and it must be Ginny so he got up from grading essays and opened the door. He smiled when he saw Ginny standing in the doorway smiling shyly.

Snape didn't say a word as he swooped down and scooped Ginny in his arms making her squeal and carried her towards his bed chambers.

Ginny nuzzled her head against Snapes chest as he carried her and said "Well someones a bit eager."

"You better believe it." Snape said huskily. "You have been driving me mad all day."

"Really?" Ginny asked sweetly.

Snape merely grunted and opened his bedroom door and walked inside and closed the door behind him and spelled it with many locking and silencing harms. Snape brought Ginny to his bed ad laid her down.

Ginny looked into his eyes, smiled and nodded. Showing that she was ready. Snape smiled back and kissed her softly. Ginny kissed him back and the kiss grew more and more intense and Snape opened his mouth and Ginny greedily stuck her tongue in to meet his. Thy kissed passionately and Ginny was moaning louder as she got more and more wet. Snape genitally moved his hands up and down her body, groping and feeling her breasts. Ginny moaned as he ran his hands over her erect nipples. They were so sensitive. Ginny was overwhelmed by the difference in Snapes caress. He was gentle with her body and making her feel sensations that she never knew existed.

Snape kissed her neck moving down towards her blouse. He unbuttoned her blouse and puled it off and captured Ginny's lips with another kiss as he fumbled with her bra. Ginny giggle as Snape struggled with her bra. Snape scowled playfully and finally got it off and threw it aside. Snape gently touched her breasts and nipples enticing another moan from Ginny's mouth. He licked her nipple and moved his other hand down her body and between her legs. Ginny gasped at his touch but moaned as his fingers found her clit.

Snape captured Ginny's mouth again with his while he puled down his trousers. He idly noticed Ginny's hands unbuttoned his shirt until it was off and Ginny hands were exploring his chest.

Ginny felt her skirt and panties being pulled down so she looked down and saw Snape's cock erect and ready to enter her. Ginny looked back into Snape's eyes and nodded. Snape never broke eye contact as he genitally and slowly pushed his way inside her. Ginny moaned it felt so much better then before when he just forced himself in her. Snape moved slowly in and out of her pussy, going deeper and a little faster each time. Ginny's was moaning and squealing as the pleasure built high and higher. She kissed Snape intensely as Snape finally was buried to his bass inside of her. Snape moved faster and faster and groaned into her mouth as his climax was getting nearer and nearer.

Ginny moved her hips against his and she looked into his eyes as they kissed and then she was driven over the edge as her orgasm washed over her in waves of pure bliss. Ginny squealed and shook as she rode her intense orgasm and her pussy clenched around Snapes dick and he groaned as he released stream after stream of his hot cum inside of her.

After their orgasms ended Snape kissed Ginny not passionately, but kissed her softly and lovingly

Ginny closed her eyes and savored his gentle kiss and when the kiss ended she whispered "That was wonderful Severus."

Snape smiled and pulled out of her. He laid down next to Ginny and rested his forehead against hers. He pulled the covers over them and with one more kiss he said "Goodnight Ginny." and he herd Ginny mumble goodnight and they both fell asleep in each other arms.


End file.
